A New Look
by seward907
Summary: One-Shot. The beginnings of what looks like to be a wonderful friendship between Toph and Aand. Plus, he gives her a haircut.


"Just do it already!" I said harshly.

Aang was behind me, my long hair in his hands. "Are you sure Toph? It must have taken forever to grow it all out." He said hesitantly. I rolled my eyes. I have had too much of the nonsense my long hair causes me. For goodness sakes, I couldn't even see my hair let alone do it by myself. Long hair was a necessity with my parents. 'A ladies hair is her pride and joy' according to my maid. The only leniency I was allowed was to pile it atop my head each day except for special occasions.

Being on the road with my new friends freed me of the rules my parents placed in my life. I wanted to start anew, and fresh. I might as well do away with it. Keeping it there was like have an ever present weight on my head, tipping my head to one side or another every day.

So that brings me here, early in the morning before the water tribe siblings wake up. I waited until morning to ask, because he was the only reasonable choice. Sokka would make a mess of cutting my hair. And quite frankly I'm getting annoyed with Katara. She wouldn't want to cut my hair because it is so 'pretty' and 'soft'. Her motherly demands remind me of home and I don't want to think of home at this instant. So that leads me to waking Aang up before the sun rises.

I have learned to tell when morning approaches the day. It's all about waiting for the beginnings of the bird songs, and the rustling of the forest creatures. The most reliable way it to make sure you don't feel the sun on your skin which I associate with that warm feeling that suddenly blossoms across my bare arms although, that won't tell you when the sun comes up. So as soon as the birds started their morning song, I had woken up Aang not so gently and dragged him to a small hill covered in grass, just out of sight from our camp.

"You're bald so you have no idea how much this annoys me." I retorted. Aang gripped, and re-gripped the knife in his hand, unsure of himself. "It's just hair."

He pulled my hair a bit tighter, but then ended up running his fingers through it, letting it fall down again. "It's pretty though." He said letting out a yawn.

My hand went up to my cheek, to cover the foolish blush I felt appear there. "I'm not asking you to shave it off. Just cut off the bulk." I said in a gentler voice.

He gathered it again, tugging the locks into his single hand. "If you don't like it, you can't blame me." Were his last words before I sensed the knife slice through my hair. I squeezed my eyes shut last second, but opened them before he could see.

Slowly, my hands reached back to where my now chin-length hair was, and I ran my fingers through it only to find it to some to a sudden stop. It felt so different, but oddly freeing. I shook my head and felt the newly cut ends hit my face.

"Do you like it?" Aang asked.

"Yes, thanks Aang." I told him, but as an afterthought I added "Do you?" I placed my hand, flat on the ground, making sure I caught the sound of his heart beat before he answered.

He took his sweet time too. He ruffled my hair, walked around me, fingers brushing aside my bangs. I stopped myself from flinching away when his fingers touch my face. He had done a full circle before kneeling in front of me.

"I think I did a pretty good job." He said, with a touch of humor in his voice. I took a swing at him but apparently he expected it. He caught my fist and pulled me forward, sending me tumbling down the hill. I let out an ashamedly girly squeal and caught his leg in my grasp. We both ended up falling down the hill a ways. I slowed to a stop and rolled onto my stomach, clothing covered in dirt. Aang landed in the same position across from me so we were face to face.

"I guess that was my fault." he said laughing. I sighed dramatically and blew my bangs aside. He touched my hair again, like he couldn't help himself. "Sorry." He apologized quickly, snapping his hand away. "Your hair is pretty though."

I felt the ground for any leaps in his heart beat, any increased beats. I'm not sure why it mattered so much to me. I also can't explain the wide smile that crossed my features when his heart continued on its steady beat. "You're full of it." I said, before bringing myself to a standing position and taking off in the direction for the camp. I wasn't much of a runner, but I challenged him any way. "Race you back!" I called out.

I ended up winning but I knew he let me. If he was serious about it, he could have bended himself to the camp. But when he got back, he claimed that I was too fast and his was really tired because _someone_ had to wake him up before dawn.. I only shook my head in response before shutting myself into my rock tent.

This new friendship that I have with Aang is a new experience to me. He gives me sincere compliments, and really means them. He is nice to me because he wants to be, not because he has too. I'm not sure where my life would have gone back home, all I know is that I made a heck of a good choice on following Aang.

_Fin_

**AN: This is mainly to show you I haven't disappeared from the earth. For a full, complete explanation to my negligence on **_**Finding You**_** please visit my profile. **

**This little One Shot was just an Idea that appeared to me and is meant to show the friendship (Maybe something more? Depends on your view) of Toph and Aang. I hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
